With the rapid development in communications technology, mobile devices have become an integral part of many people's lives given the portability, the convenient access to the Internet, and the growing number of applications available on mobile devices. Today, individuals can perform a wide range of functions such as e-mail communications, web surfing, electronic commerce, etc. via mobile devices. Many mobile devices today are equipped with touchscreens, which individuals use to enter text. While mobile devices typically provide means for navigating through text, various perceived shortcomings exist with existing mechanisms.